


Flowering

by Maximalblaze



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, polyship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximalblaze/pseuds/Maximalblaze
Summary: After an intense night of celebration, Kyra wakes to find her two Spartan lovers dead to the world asleep. Seeing this as a golden opportunity, she decides to pull a simple prank upon the pair.
Relationships: Alexios/Kyra (Assassin's Creed), Alexios/Kyra/Thaletas (Assassin's Creed), Alexios/Thaletas (Assassin's Creed), Kyra/Thaletas (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Flowering

The first glimmer of light began to peak over the horizon and the colossal statue to Artemis was bathed in the early purple glow of dawn. The island of Mykonos hadn't yet woken up fully, however one of the island's residents was beginning to stir.  
Kyra stretched out as she began to wake with the dawn, her arm colliding with another. She looked to find both Alexios and Thaletas still sound asleep. The former sprawled out over the rugs, blankets, and pillows strewn about the floor. Thaletas was face down, half draped across Alexios, Kyra could see a tiny stream of saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth onto Alexios' bare chest. Both Spartans softly snoring and seeming to have kicked the blankets off during the warm, summer night, leaving their nude forms exposed.  
Guess I really wore them out, so much for that Spartan stamina... Kyra thought to herself, smirking.  
The three of them had been celebrating the one year anniversary of the liberation of the Delos Islands. Though perhaps they had celebrated a bit too enthusiastically. Throughout the bedroom pillows and blankets were tossed about, a few empty amphoras of wine lie on a table, an empty jug of oil and cups haphazardly tossed about as well. Kyra also knew there was an olisbos lying around somewhere, one of them would find it later.  
She stretched again, slowly waking more, and got dressed. Perhaps she'd go out for a quick hunt for some meat and prepare a nice breakfast for the two men when they woke. Kyra walked out on the balcony of the house that formerly belonged to her father-no, the monster, Podarkes. She still remembered and sometimes felt the sting from the revelation Alexios revealed to her. However after a time, she accepted that while that vile excuse of a man sired her, he was NOT her father. He was too cruel and full of hate to be anyone's father.  
Kyra looked down towards the blooming flowers she planted in memory of her mother when a sudden, mischievous thought formed in her mind. She glanced back to Thaletas and Alexios, both dead to the world and likely to be for some time, and decided she'd surprise them in a different way. Kyra walked out of the room to find a small basket to gather what she needed for her plan.

Several minutes later she returned, still finding the men passed out, having not moved the slightest. Quietly Kyra crept over to the pair, softly setting down her basket, now full of various flowers in a mosaic of colors and sizes.  
She picked out a few small white ones and began her delicate work, starting with Thaletas. Carefully Kyra threaded the tiny stems of the flowers into the crown braid he wore his hair in. She was thankful he didn't stir at all. Once his braid was nicely decorated with small white flowers, she went for some larger, more colorful blossoms.  
Definitely some red as the central focus she thought, he IS Spartan after all...  
Kyra picked out a few lovely red flowers from the basket, however she froze when she heard Alexios mumble in his sleep, believing him to be waking up.  
"N-nooo....d-don't.... ish MY pom...grant...it.." he slurred, raising his hand and letting it fall with a SMACK on Thaletas' exposed backside. Thaletas only jerked his head up momentarily, but didn't wake or stir any further.  
Kyra brought her hand up to cover her mouth and prevent herself from having a fit of laughter. Alexios was merely dreaming, about pomegranates it would seem. Quickly she continued her work, threading more flowers into Thaletas' braid until it resembled a full crown of flowers. Kyra looked back to her basket, still containing plenty of flowers, then to her next victim, Alexios.  
It was trickier, she couldn't reach the hair on the back of his head, but Kyra was able to thread some flowers through the bronze beads in his hair she could reach. She even added a few tiny braids from the loose strands of his hair, weaving tiny flowers in them. After several minutes Alexios stirred again, only this time rolling over to his side, Thaletas slowly slipping off. Perfect! Kyra thought, now she could reach the rest of his hair and remaining beads.

Warm golden rays beamed from the windows as the city finally began to wake. A particularly bright sunbeam hit Alexios in the face, disturbing him from sleep. He groaned in complaint as he slowly began to wake. Alexios sat up, rubbing his tired eyes, and smacking his tongue in his mouth, the taste of last night's wine still there, only now it possessed a soured taste. The mild headache didn't help his hangover either, but he didn't regret a single moment of the previous night. Though he didn't expect Kyra to be so... vigorous.   
Sleepily he searched amongst the blankets and pillows for his tunic to dress himself. Instead his hand collided with a snoring Thaletas. Alexios looked towards him, blinking several times and shaking his head trying to wake himself further. What he was seeing had to be a dream right? He was still asleep wasn't he?  
Before him Thaletas was crowned by dozens of flowers. Alexios snorted, half suppressing his laughter, but it was enough to stir Thaletas. Groggily he awoke and Alexios tried to steel himself and act like nothing was amiss. The sight before him was too hilarious to ruin, and he wanted to know how long it would take for Thaletas to notice.  
"Ugh...headache..." Thaletas mumbled, wiping off the dried drool from the corner of his mouth. "Remind me to NEVER drink that much again...or underestimate Kyra."  
"I think she gives most Spartans a run for their drachmae with her...vigor. Or maybe she was blessed by Aphrodite herself." Alexios replied. "Ugh, still sore..."  
Both men looked to where they believed Kyra would be sleeping, but found her gone.  
"Maybe she went hunting?" Alexios suggested.  
"Maybe-PFFT" Thaletas cut himself off as he surpressed a snicker.  
"What?" Alexios turned back to him.  
"Nothing...nothing at all. Uhm, where are my clothes?"  
Both men wanted to see how long the other would last until they found out about the flowers in their hair. They did everything they could to not laugh or make any humorous comments as they dressed and headed down stairs  
They found Kyra, placing a bowl of fresh fruit on the dining table.  
"Good morning boys." she greeted. "You two certainly slept...very well."  
"We have you to thank for that." Thaletas responded.  
"Or curse..." Alexios added, grabbing an apple from the bowl.  
"What can I say? I like to have fun, and good wine." Kyra said, smiling.   
As he began to munch on some grapes, Thaletas ran his hand through his hair, attempting to smooth out the bedhead he no doubt had. It was then he felt something odd. Kyra bit the inside of her cheek, trying to keep herself from smiling or making a noise.  
Thaletas pulled out a tiny yellow flower, puzzled. "What the-"  
Suddenly Alexios burst out laughing, as did Kyra. They couldn't hold it back any longer after seeing the bewildered expression on Thaletas' face.  
"WHAT! H-how!"  
"HAHA! I was waiting for you to notice!" Alexios said in-between laughs.  
"WHAT! Alexios you-" Thaletas growled, "You're one to talk Eagle Bearer! Look at YOUR hair!"  
Alexios raised an eyebrow as he felt his own hair, discovering flowers woven in to it as well.  
"What- MALAKA!" he exclaimed as he pulled a bright pink flower from his hair.   
Both men pulled a few more flowers out of their hair as Kyra kept laughing hysterically. The pair immediately looked towards her, miffed looks on their faces. It was then Kyra took off, out of the house in the city.  
"KYRAAA!!!!" both yelled, as they stumbled to run after her, flowers still in their hair.   
Neither noticed the snickers coming from the townsfolk as they watched two men, crowned in dozens of flowers, chase after the city's new leader, all the while laughing hysterically to herself. Somehow they'd find a way to get her back for such a prank.


End file.
